


my heart needed a holiday

by Shadowcrawler



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash February, Flowers, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/pseuds/Shadowcrawler
Summary: Dani's always liked Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Grace Harper & Dani Ramos, Grace Harper/Dani Ramos, Sarah Connor & Dani Ramos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103
Collections: Femslash February





	my heart needed a holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneworldaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneworldaway/gifts).



> HELLO I swear I will finish that Hallmark movie AU eventually! But uh, I have like eight fic ideas rolling around in my head so some other stuff may get finished first. Basically Julia was like "why didn't anyone write Dani bringing Grace flowers for Valentine's Day" and I was like "I bet I can whip up something for that" and like, it's late, but here you go anyway.
> 
> Also a teeny tiny bit of Sarah/Dani snuck in there because I felt bad leaving her out, lol.

Dani’s always liked Valentine’s Day. Even when she’s been single, she’s found the joy of the day infectious. Diego used to tease her that she enjoyed the idea of a day where everyone seemed to share her warmth and love for others, and she couldn’t disagree with him. She always went out of her way to bring her friends flowers or make them little gifts for the holiday, because as far as she’s concerned it was about all types of love. And now...well, now she has Grace. 

She doesn’t mention it to Sarah, who would laugh at her, she’s pretty sure. Whenever they encounter something covered in pink and red hearts, Sarah’s lip curls and she snorts in disgust. Dani understands that, especially after all Sarah’s been through. But she won’t allow herself to become jaded, either. 

Grace just seems baffled by it all. “I don’t really remember too much about Valentine’s Day,” she admits as they pass a giant display of balloons while grocery shopping. “I guess I got Valentines when I was a little kid, like from classmates? But it’s not exactly a priority in the middle of...y’know.”

Dani frowns. “I guess that makes sense, but it makes me sad.”

“Not that we don’t, um.” Grace coughs and gives her a shy smile. “There’s other ways we show love.”

Dani laughs. “Well, of course, but this is just for fun.”

“Come on,” Sarah grunts, and Dani follows, Grace at her heels as always. 

She spends a few days thinking about it. Then on the thirteenth, while Grace is showering after a workout, Dani asks Sarah, “Will you help me distract Grace tomorrow? I want to get her something.”

Sarah narrows her eyes. “Why?”

“For Valentine’s,” Dani says, expecting Sarah to laugh at her. “I just want to get her some flowers, that’s all.”

And Sarah makes a face like she’s thinking about laughing, but then she softens and says, “I’ll figure something out, sure.”

“Thank you.” Dani wants to hug her in gratitude, but Sarah doesn’t like hugs, so she hesitates. 

Sarah rolls her eyes. “C’mere,” she says, rolling her eyes and offering an arm. Dani beams and nestles into her for a quick squeeze, then steps back, not wanting to press her luck. “You’re making me soft,” Sarah sighs, but she doesn’t sound like she minds so much.

So the next day, she and Sarah go out for a driving lesson like normal, and then once they’re back and they’ve had lunch Sarah says, “Grace, come spar with me, alright?” 

Grace gives her a suspicious look. “Why?”

“‘Cause it’ll be fun.” Sarah smirks. “Unless you’re not up for it.” 

Grace’s body jerks, like it’s taking all her strength not to leap at Sarah right now. She glares at her and says, “No, I’m up for it. Let’s go.” She glances at Dani. “We won’t go far, if you need anything.”

“I’ll be fine, Grace,” Dani says fondly, grabbing Grace’s hand to kiss it. It makes Grace grin sheepishly, and then she snaps herself back to attention and follows Sarah. 

Dani gives them a few minutes and then slips out the door. The grocery store’s within walking distance - she’s not even going to try to find a florist at this point, but maybe next time. The thought of there _being_ a next time makes something flutter in her chest. 

Of course, there aren’t that many bouquets left, but they don’t look too bad for grocery store flowers. She stands in front of the display for a minute or two, debating which ones to get. Most of them are just red roses, but a few have other colors mixed in, white and yellow. She finally picks one of the red and yellow ones; they’re more interesting than just red. Then she goes to grab a big bag of chips for Sarah, because she doesn’t want her to feel left out. 

She walks back to the hotel and leaves the flowers sitting on the table, and the chips on the hotel bed Sarah’s claimed. Soon enough Sarah and Grace come back in, and Grace, of course, notices the flowers right away. “Where did those come from?” she asks, brow furrowing adorably. 

“I bought them,” Dani says, getting up to give her a kiss. “For you. Happy Valentine’s Day, Grace.” 

Grace kisses her, but still looks confused when she pulls back. “I didn’t get anything for you,” she says. “I didn’t know we were doing that.”

“I just decided the other day.” Dani shrugs. “I thought it would be nice.”

“What am I, chopped liver?” Sarah snarks. 

“No,” Dani says, grinning at her. “I got you some chips, see?”

“Oh.” Sarah looks over at the bed, then blinks. “Well. Thanks.” She smirks a little and then says, “I’m gonna shower. Please don’t fuck while I’m in there, I’ll go out and give you two some alone time later if you want.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll wait,” Dani says, returning her smirk and then turning back to Grace, who’s giving her a funny look and biting her lip. “What?”

Grace laughs a little. “I dunno, it’s just…” Her gaze darts away and then back to Dani. “Nobody’s done anything like this for me before, I guess. I mean, not that you don’t...in the future it’s just different. We don’t have...flowers.”

“Well, we do now,” Dani says, slipping her arms around Grace. “And I wanted to get you some.”

Grace gives her a bashful smile. “Well...thank you.” She pulls Dani closer. “I have a few ideas for your present, but it’s gonna have to wait until later when Sarah’s gone.”

Dani giggles. “That’s alright. I don’t even need anything special, I just like being with you.”

“Yeah, well, me too.” Grace kisses her again. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Grace.”


End file.
